


Of Wood and Steel

by Luv4Fandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: What happens when a normal girl from our world gets told that she has a very important destiny in Middle Earth? Trained for two years as a Druid by the Ents of Fangorn Forest, follow Elizabeth as she travels with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to aid in their quest, and figures out her true destiny along the way.





	1. Coming home again

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something that the user Tolkien-fantasy over on Tumblr wrote that I agree 100% with lol.  
> "I wish there were more Fili the Dwarf x Reader fanfics. Not only is he just a good character, but it’s like the perfect opportunity to come full circle - Thorin would date Bilbo, a Hobbit. Kili would date Tauriel, an Elf. And Fili would date the reader, a Human. The Line of Durin is perfect for Interracial couples! And think of all the fanfic possibilities that could come from all three Durins all falling for someone of another race! The Tolkien Fandom is passing off a massive oppurtinity by not making more Fili fics, and it really upsets me..."

“Go Belstram I'll hold them off!” I yelled to the young man beside me, though we were so close, our voices were faint amongst the roar of our enemies.

 

“I can't leave you here Elizabeth!” He yelled back, stabbing yet another foe.

 

“You have to! I'll hold them off, you complete our mission! Now go!” I yelled, pushing further into the throw of enemies, if their attention was on me, Belstram could escape easily. My axe came in contact with enemy after enemy, one blow after another as I watched the crowd begin to thin, but it was not without price. My body began to tire of blocking blows from every angle, and just as I sidestepped one sword, I had to block another. But alas...A sweet sound rang through the air, one louder than the roar of enemies I found myself amongst...The victory horn.

 

“Not again!” One of the men cried out, all of our weapons lowering, the ones who had “died” stood from their fallen places upon the ground, some mumbling curses, some patting my shoulder and saying “good game”, yes, good game.

 

“Who knew capture the flag could be so brutal” my friend Abby or “Ava” as she was known in our larp group, said as she walked up to me, water bottle in hand.

 

“Well when we both want to win,I suppose it can get competitive” I laughed, nodding my thanks as I took the bottle and drank.

 

Benjamin or “Belstram” soon came jogging up to us while we made our way back to our camp.

 

“You did it!” Abby cheered, jumping into her boyfriend's arms.

 

“I had to protect my queen, if they would have gotten our flag, they would have gotten you” He replied before leaning down to kiss her.

 

“Please excuse me, _your majesty_ , I must go before I lose my lunch” I laughed while making my way to the woods for our next game.

 

“Are we 23 or just 5 Elizabeth?” Abby called after me, laughter in her voice.

 

“I don't know, are we 23 or 15?” I called back before disappearing into the brush. Abby and I had been friends for several years, but it's only the past three years that I have been part of her LARP scene. The factions that usually partook in the event were the Orcs, Humans, Dwarves, and Elves…Abby, or rather, “Ava” is the Elvish queen, and though my character is only human, I am in the Elvish faction, though you will find other races scattered amongst the other factions, except the Orcs...Nor will you find any Elves on the Dwarf faction and vice-versa.

 

Games usually consisted of all out battles, Capture the flag, Raids, and my favorite...Quest of Glory. A game where the brave follow quests given to them by “NPCs” where they must battle a tiered party member before advancing...Why is this my favorite? Simple, as a high ranking party member, I'm the last they battle before going to Abby, and it's rare that people get that far, So I get to rest.   

 

Climbing into my claimed spot, aka a 100 year old tree that resided on the oldest trail in our state park, I made myself comfortable and waited...Maybe drifting off into a light sleep.

 

 _“The journey's over; another's just begun_ __  
_Beneath moonlight, but by the warming sun_ __  
_I seek to hold you in sunshine or rain_   
Beneath the heavens, I'm coming home again”

The soft tune drifted along the wind that blew past, and though I hadn't heard the voice or song before, I chalked it up to just another player singing.

 

 _“So far we drifted, like ships upon the sea_ __  
_Horizons fading, we lost to destiny_ __  
_Storm clouds hover; our vanity like pain_   
Which held back the winds that bring us home again”

 

The song struck a strange cord within me, it was almost...familiar...and yet I knew that I had never heard it before. I watched as scenery flashed behind my eyelids, an open field of lush green grass, small mounds adorning it, and upon closer inspection, the mounds had windows to the houses that resided inside. Next a beautiful waterfall that ran alongside a breathtaking city, finely sculptured architecture making it stand out from the trees that dotted the land...And lastly...A mountain, tall and intimidating, yet the face of it showed detailed and beautiful stonework, two large statues of dwarves flanked the entrance.

 

 _“What are these places?”_ my mind wondered as I stared at the scenery in my mind, but my vision was soon disrupted by another voice, this one male, a soft sweet tone that spoke in only a whisper.

 

 _“amrâlimê”_  the voice was so quiet, almost as if the person didn't want to be heard, or hadn't meant to say it. But the tone was so full of longing, and a promise of happiness.

 

 _“ Could I see, now, the swallows in their flight_ __  
_Watch the moon dance on oceans in the night_ __  
_The trees reach upward to help the birds to fly_   
And of the creatures who'll hear them when they cry”

 

The scene changed once more, to that of a deep and dark forest, a forest that seemed old as if time itself never touched it...And yet it felt very...Alive.

 

 _“We walk the hillside like lost souls in the night_ __  
_And in the darkness, we're searching for the light_ __  
_And in the morning, like freshly fallen dew_   
Much like a moon's breath, I'm coming home to you”

 

From the dark of the forest a soft orange glow took over, the crackle of a fire could be heard before I swear I felt a light kiss being pressed to my cheek.

 

 _“amrâlimê”_  the voice whispered again, so sincere, so full of admiration, a tone that would be reserved for a lover.

 

 _“This journey's over; another's just begun_ __  
_Beneath moonlight or by the warming sun_ __  
_For I remember that if my heart be true_   
Just like an eagle, I'm coming home to you”

 

A snow covered landscape came into view, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Not from the cold scenery, but from the dread that made my stomach uneasy.

 

 _“amrâlimê”_ The voice whispered one last time, the tone stained and faded at the end, as if spoke with a final breath.

 

“NO!” I yelled, bolting upward into a sitting position amongst the tree limbs.

 

 _“What?”_ I reached up and felt my cheek and the hot tears that rolled down it.

 

“No” I whispered, unable to fathom why a simple voice made my heart feel like it had been torn from my chest.

 

“Interesting...You saw it too” A female voice spoke, startling me and causing me to turn my head towards the voice.

 

“Who's there?” I asked upon not seeing anyone anywhere.

 

“I wonder...If you could be the one?” The voice spoke again, this time the voice came from the other side. Upon looking around, I was only met with the same forest I had been in...alone.

 

“Show yourself!” I demanded, standing up and balancing on the branches.

 

“Feisty one aren't you?” The woman giggled, the voice now in front of me as a woman stepped out from between the trees. Her pale skin was covered loosely by sheer green fabric that pooled around her bare feet, her smile and face were youthful, but the wisdom in her Lilac eyes made her appear older. Her short green hair did nothing to hide the long pointed ears, and I wondered how I hadn't seen this girl on the battlefield earlier, surely she couldn't fight much with that long of a dress.

 

“Who are you?” I asked, her smile only grew, and in a blink...she was in front of me. I stepped back, my hand grabbing at a branch to steady myself.

 

“W-What? How?”

 

“My name is Thistle, and I'm a forest Nymph, on a mission from Yavanna to find the one, and I think you are who I am looking for” the girl smiled.

 

“A forest...Yav….what?” The girl simply rolled her eyes at my confusion, as if everything she just said was the simplest thing that I should be able to grasp.

 

“You saw the visions did you not?” she asked, my mind flashing back to the different scenery.

 

“The different landscapes?” I asked, to which she happily nodded.

 

“Those are places in my world, if you were able to see them that means that you are connected to my world, and so far, you are the only one of your world that I have found that has seen them.

 

“How long have you been looking?” I asked, Thistle stopped for a moment, her finger resting on her chin while she thought.

 

“How old is your world again? I've honestly lost count of the years” she replied.

 

“Holy hell” I breathed, was this really happening? Or was I dreaming right now.

 

Wait.

 

“Whose voice was that?” I asked, remembering the soft whispers.

 

“Singing? That was me” she beamed before adding.

 

“I know, I have an enchanting voice don't I?”

 

“Well yes” I laughed

 

“But I meant the man's voice”

 

“Man's voice?” She asked, her expression just as confused as mine.

 

“Yes the man whispering that word...Am...Amra-lime...I'm not sure how to say it right.” I told her now beaming face.

 

“I don't know to be honest, but if you also heard a voice that surely confirms that you are indeed who I am looking for!”

 

“To do what?” I asked

 

“You have told me nothing besides your name, who sent you, and that you are here to find someone” I added.

 

“I...I don't know” she confessed, her smile falling.

 

“I was simply told to find the one and bring them to our world, that it was very important for our future” she replied, looking like a small child who had been reprimanded by a parent.

 

“Our?” I asked

 

“The forest”

 

“Oh”

 

“Please come with me, I know that you are who I have been searching for!” Thistle begged. I looked into her pleading Lilac eyes for a moment before looking around. Go to another world? My family, my home was here though...My parents...Who were always visiting family that lived out of state...My brothers who...Had their own families and lives...My friends who...I really only saw during our larp events...Oh…

 

 _“amrâlimê”_ That sweet whisper rang in my head, a promise that perhaps...perhaps there was a reason I always felt off in this world, perhaps my happiness was somewhere else.

 

“When would you like to leave?” I asked, turning back to Thistle, her pleading expression turned into one of pure glee.

 

“Right now would be good, just try not to scream” she replied.

 

“Scream? Why would I scREAM?!” I yelled as I felt the branch move out from under my feet causing me to fall backwards. I waited to hit the hard ground, but I just kept falling..Surely I should have hit the ground by now shouldn't I? So why hadn't...Suddenly a hard impact struck my back and I felt the air leave my lungs...Ah..There was the ground.

 

Opening my eyes I gasped for breath and noticed that I was next to the tree I had been sitting in...But I was not alone, nor was I in the same forest.

 

“Thistle...Who is this?” A large tree...creature spoke, his golden eyes bore into mine and as I found my lungs filling with air, I tried not to scream.

 

“I finally found the one!” Thistle beamed as she stood beside me.

 

“This is the one?” The tree asked.

 

“Yes Treebeard, I know she doesn't look like much, but she saw the visions..and also...she heard a voice from this world” she replied, whispering the last bit rather loudly.

 

“Hmm” the tree hummed as he reached out and grabbed me, the scream escaped me before I even thought about it...well..looks like I couldn't keep it in.

 

“Loud one isn't she?” He asked sitting me upright.

 

“Yeah she is” Thistle giggled before looking at the tree she called Treebeard.

 

“So, should we start her training now?”

 

“It would be wise” Treebeard stated

 

“After all, we only have a couple of years as of now according to Yavanna” he added

 

“Training?” I asked, finally finding my voice

 

“For what?”

 

“Your destiny!” Thistle smiled.

 

\----------------------------------

  
The song used in this chapter is Lost Souls by Loreena Mckennitt


	2. Journey to The Shire

“Ready Lizzie! One more go!” Thistle shouted from her perch upon the moss covered boulder.

 

“Cat!” She yelled. Concentrating, I felt my limbs begin to shrink and reform.

 

“So cute! Now...Hawk!” 

 

Again I focused on my new form, soon pushing myself off the ground and flying to her.

 

“Bear!” She smiled at me, nodding I lept off of the rock and landed, soon feeling my feathers shift into fur while my body grew larger.

 

“That is quite enough Thistle” Treebeard called as he made his way to us.

 

“Aww but we were just practicing” Thistle pouted while she watched me change back into my human form. My once short pixie cut had grown over the two years I have been here, now it hung to the middle of my back, the top half tied up with the bottom half free, a braid on either side. The clothing from my world had not lasted long amongst the training and weather of Middle Earth, now replaced with a pair of dark green pants and a green, long sleeved, what would have been called a peasant blouse back home...The sleeves did well to hide the new tattoos I had gained. My brown leather boots were sturdier than anything back home, and they matched my leather vest that protected my chest, as well as had some really cool leaf designs carved into it. And lastly a dark green hooded cape.

 

“She has practiced enough, word has been sent to Gandalf, and she is to meet them all in the Shire in half of a moon's cycle” Treebeard explained.

 

“So she is to leave us?” Ashtwig asked, a small Ent to whom I had grown rather fond of, he was often Thistle's playmate of sorts, but he reminded me of my nephews back home.

 

“I will return, once my journey is over” I promised him, he took my overstretched hand and smiled at me.

 

“You better missy” Thistle smiled, though I could see the sadness and worry behind it. 

 

“Though you have your magic, you know that you mustn't use it unless completely necessary, or in the presence of those whom you can trust” Treebeard explained again, this was something that I had been told ever since I got here. It seems that in this world Druids are rare...Really rare...Like only one every 500 generations or so. And because of this, they are highly sought after for brides...after all, have a baby with one and the child inherits the mother's powers as well...That could be terrifying mixed with some of the races I have heard tell about.

 

“So you will take these” He added, placing his hand on the ground, a glow from the dirt illuminating the bark of his hand and arm before he lifted his palm, what appeared to be a wooden axe slowly being pulled from the Earth, soon followed by another, and then a small dagger.

 

“No Druid has ever fought with an axe, I'm sure you know why” he smiled, handing them to me. But I know that is your preferred weapon, so we shall make an exception” 

 

“What is it made out of?” I asked, watching the glow around it slowly fade.

 

“Ent bark” he replied, causing me to look at him as if he grew another head...But bark was their..

 

“It didn't come from any of us my dear, do not fret. The Earth provided it. As you know Ent bark is very strong, it will defend you well” he smiled.

 

“Thank you” I breathed.

 

“I cannot thank you enough, all of you” I added, looking around at all of the Ents that had become my family over the last two years. 

 

“You will do far more for us dear, no need to thank us so much” another Ent, Ashwild replied. I still did not know just why I was here, my “destiny” as Thistle called it had not been made clear, I had simply been told that I was to do something important in the years to come.

 

“And you already know what to do with this” he added, handing me the small bottle, the green liquid inside sloshing from one side to the other...This bottle was very important to a Druid...Because this bottle was me. Upon taking the oath to start training, a Druid must make a sacrifice, your life essence must be handed over...in a way. You get it back, just in a liquid form, this allows you to live outside of your physical form, as long as no harm comes to the bottle...you live...but if the bottle breaks or is emptied...you die.

 

“Keep it safe” I nodded.

 

“It is time my dear” Treebeard spoke, pulling me from my thoughts, I simply nodded.

 

“I will never be to far if you need me” Thistle smiled. I looked around at all of the Ents, the same ones who had become my family over the past two years and who had taught me so much.

 

“I won't let you down” I nodded, turning to leave the forest for the first time. I had been told that the Earth would tell me which way I needed to travel, and as I looked back at my family once more I knew, no matter what I would face in the time to come, I had to be strong...For them.

 

Two years in a forest allowed me to learn a lot, but not experience much. Thistle had told me all about Middle Earth, the different places and different races, but I hadn't met anyone besides two of the wizards during my stay here. I had been told to avoid Orcs and Goblins, seems that here they were an actual thing and not a made up race like in my world. I was also told that the other races were as trustworthy as people in my world...Meaning some were good and some were not, though that didn't surprise me.

 

As hard as I try...I had long forgotten the voice that overall convinced me to come here, the word still rang in my head...amrâlimê...but the one who had spoken it was lost. 

 

My first direction came in the form of a small bird, stating that I was to make my way south-west, to the North-South road. I was told that it would take me through a few places, but ultimately lead me to where I needed to go, a place called The Shire. 

 

The trip to get to the road took from sunup to sundown, and as I set up camp I wondered just how long this journey would take, and if I should have left sooner. The night was chilly but not to cold, and I kept my axes by me just in case. I also received a visitor by my fire, a barn owl swooping down and resting on a nearby log.

 

“How are you doing dear?” He asked

 

“I'm fine thank you, I'm afraid about making it on time though” I told him.

 

“Keep true to the road and you will, though I must warn you, you will be coming upon dangerous lands in the morn, travel quickly, this journey will not be easy, and you will not be welcomed by many.” He warned me, sighing I replied

 

“I knew I wouldn't be, but I still dare to hope for some hospitality along the way” 

 

“Take care dear” he bowed before taking off into the night, leaving me with my thoughts.

 

I began my journey the next day at the first light, wanting to do just as I was advised and travel quickly...But fate didn't seem to be on my side.

 

The first setback was being chased by a pack of men yelling something about Rohan, not sure what their deal was really, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. It was bad enough that I tripped at one point and most of my food had fallen out of my bag, and I had to leave it behind for fear of being stabbed or beheaded.

 

The second came later in my journey when I happened upon a small farming family near the Grayflood river. They were kind and took pity on the fact that I had been without much food for a couple of days. They gave me a warm bed for the night, but sadly our slumber was cut short by loud howling and screams, when I asked what the sounds were they replied with what I had hoped they wouldn't...Orcs. 

 

The father and son were very adept with swords, it seemed this happened often and due to that, they learned to protect themselves. The flock was a large though, at least ten Orcs rode atop some strange wolf like creatures, but there were at least fifteen more on the ground.

 

“Why are there so many?” I asked the man, Theodore as I ducked from an oncoming attack, my axe coming up and slicing through the Orc's stomach before I turned and cut another one's neck just as he was about to strike.

 

“Hunting” Reid, the son, replied while he killed another. The battle lasted only a little while, but I knew that I needed to be on my way as soon as possible. The first ray of sun hit the farm and I made my way to the road once more, my bag now holding a new stash of bread that Nadia had insisted that I take, and knowledge that The Shire was just beyond the next  river I would encounter.

 

The journey had taken me ten days so far, and I could only hope that fate would smile on me a bit more from here on out.

 

“You're up early miss” A hummingbird spoke, hovering next to me as I walked.

 

“I need to be, the journey isn't over yet, I still have a ways to go” I told her.

 

“That is true, well I wish you all the luck miss” she happily replied before fluttering away. I couldn't help but laugh, two years ago I would never have pictured myself talking to passing animals..well...never understanding them anyways.

 

I found myself the target of a much smaller pack of Orcs before I reached the next river, but even without help this pack was easier to take down simply due to the small number. Fourteen days now, and after camping one last time, I set out the day's journey to the Shire.

 

“He's left a mark on the door of a Mr.Baggins” a butterfly whispered as she landed on my shoulder.

 

“Just look for the mark” and with that she was off.

 

“A mark huh? Always clever Gandalf” I smiled. I had met Gandalf only a year after I had came here, I met Radagast first, after he came to investigate, stating that he had felt that something in the Earth had shifted...Guess that was me. Upon realizing what I would soon be, he brought Gandalf to meet me, and I quickly became friends with the quirky wizards. 

 

So when Gandalf came and asked me if I would like to go on an adventure, I happily agreed. He said that I would be a healer for the group I would be traveling with as they were in need of one. Healing was easy, not to mention I could hold my own in battle...but it may be some time before I could use any of my other powers...to see if I could trust this group. 

 

The moon fell behind the hills just as I entered Hobbiton and I had to stop to take a breath...this was it...I could still remember it clearly from the visions I had seen when Thistle found me. She said what I had seen was from her world, but all I had seen so far was the forest. But this...This was one of the places...this was real.

 

“I'm really not in Florida anymore” I laughed lightly to myself. After everything I had seen and done to get here, and it only really hit me now.

 

“Right then, mark on the door” I told myself, making my way along the paths and glancing at the doors, surely it would be a rather noticeable mark. But door after door nothing stood out...Until I reached the last house, further up a hillside...There on the bottom of the door sat a rune carving.

 

_ “Let's hope this is it”  _ I thought to myself as I made my way up to the door, taking a deep breath I knocked and waited. I could hear loud voices inside, almost like a party, and as I saw the expression of the Hobbit who answered, I realized it was a very unwanted party.

 

“Hello sir, are you Mr.Baggins?” I asked the now wide eyed Hobbit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the canon characters.
> 
> I do own Elizabeth,Thistle, Ashtwig, Ashwild, Theo, Reid, and Nadia.
> 
> SIDE NOTE BEFORE ANYONE ASKS.  
> "Why did it take the Dwarves much longer to reach Rivendell than it took her to go from Fangorn Forest to the Shire?" When Liz felt it was safe enough she would transform into a large bird, not large enough to draw attention, but large enough to carry her bag and fly high enough to not be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Hobbit or any of the canon characters.
> 
> I do own Thistle, Elizabeth (me), Abby (my friend), and Benjamin (Abby's bf).


End file.
